Ultimate Hedgekitty 2- The Sequel
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Shadow has been turned into a baby! Again! As everyone struggles to take care our baby Ultimate Lifeform, Grey has a secret! What is the secret? Will Shadow get back to normal? Will I stop asking questions? Find out by reading here! Rated T for violence, mentions of blood, and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! We, the authors, are BACK BABY! Anyways Enjoy the Ultimate Hedgekitty 2. The first one was absolutely horrible, so think of this as a HUGE remake!**

 **Rotark: YEAH!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: You're WAY too optimistic.**

 **Rotark: I KNOW!**

 **GhostyToast: STOP YELLING!**

 **Kimchi Kitty: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

 **Rotark: I WANT ROTOM!**

Chapter 1

Sonic and his friends were having a good day. Sonic and Shadow were having a race. As usual. Until-

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'

"What is happening?!" Sonic asked. "It's probably the Doctor," Shadow said. As if on cue, Dr. Eggman came, laughing, a strange deice in his hand. "Behold Sonic! My hypnosis ray!" Eggman said. "Ha! You couldn't hypnotize me if you really wanted to!" Sonic teased. Eggman tried zapping Sonic and Shadow, yet they kept dodging. "Stop dodging! Can't you see I'm trying to hit you?!" Eggman asked. "Well, you've lost your touch Eggman," Sonic said. Eggman growled, but then got an idea. "HEY SONIC! IT'S A CHILIOG STAND BEHIND YOU!" Eggman said. Sonic looked behind him, and Eggman shot him. "SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Shadow shouted, getting in the way of the shot. When the dust cleared, Shadow had taken the hit. "NO! SHADOW!" Sonic said. A veil of mist surrounded Shadow. When it disappeared, Shadow became a 2-year-old. Sonic and Eggman sweat-dropped. "Some HYPNOSIS ray Eggman," Sonic said. "Welp, he's ALLLL yours!" Eggman said, flying away.

Sonic ran and picked up the baby Shadow, who squirmed in the blue blur's arms. His hover shoes, gloves, and rings were too big for Shadow now, so Sonic held onto them. "This is creepy… Why again? Most of all, WHY ME?!" Sonic said. "WET GO VAKOR! I WAN ALOME!" Shadow said. "Heh, you're cute as a child," Sonic teased. "YU SHOM OV A- ""Ah, ah, ah! No bad language BABY Shadow!" Sonic teased as he ran to Tails' house.

 **Tails' house…**

"Hey Sonic, I though you'll be home later, but whatev- HOLY SHIT IS THAT SHADOW?! AGAIN?!" Sonic nodded. "Eggman did it. Shadow protected me," Sonic explained. Tails sighed. "We might as well call everyone else."

 **A LOT of phone calls later…**

"AGAIN!?" Rouge said, looking at her baby co-worker. "Well, I'll help you guys again," Knuckles said.

"Me too!" Onyx and Silver said.

"Ummm guys? Where's Grey and Omega?" Amy asked. "Work. I'll tell her to come here later," Rouge said.

As everyone left, Tails sighed. "Another cure to make," he said, walking off into his lab. Shadow has been looking for something to do. His little socks on is feet prevented him from doing things. Since Shadow doesn't wear clothes, well, it's just good. "Hey where'd Shadow go?" Silver asked from downstairs. Shadow jumped all the way to the highest cabinet in the kitchen as Sonic and Knuckles walked in. Knuckles' eyes went wide and Sonic facepalmed himself. "Onyx? Silver? We found him!" Sonic called. Silver and Onyx walked in to see Shadow's back towards them on the highest shelf. "How'd he get there? He doesn't even have a chaos emerald!" Knuckles said. Silver shrugged and used his telekinesis to bring him down. Once Shadow was brought down, he ran all around the kitchen, everyone chasing.

Shadow hung on a pot rack, and while Silver and Onyx made a jump from either side for him, he leaped onto the stove and turned all of the knobs to high. Since Tail's kitchen was monstrously big, Sonic and Knuckles were able to run on the counter tops after Shadow without having to duck. Silver and Onyx then joined. Knuckles grabbed a pan while running. The five went round and round, until Shadow was cornered by Onyx and Knuckles. Knuckles lifted the pan and nearly got Shadow, but Shadow used his super speed to dodged, earning Onyx a slap in the face with a pan.

Silver and Sonic kept chasing Shadow until Shadow threw an apple at Silver. Hard enough to knock him out. Sonic kept chasing Shadow until Shadow tripped him. Right onto the hot stove. "OH MY HOT BELGIUM WAFFLES!" Sonic said, running around. "I can't believe we were outsmarted by a two-year-old!" Onyx said, putting a napkin to his bleeding nose. Silver looked around the kitchen, which was now a chaotic mess. Then the door opened to Grey who was wearing a crimson turtleneck and white shorts and Omega, who came into the kitchen in complete surprise. Sonic was running and screaming to stop the burning, Knuckles was rubbing his head after Onyx hit him with a pan, Silver was on the ground, and the kitchen as not a kitchen anymore. In the middle was a little black white and red furball, smiling.

"Eggman?" Grey asked, lifting one eyebrow. "Eggman," everyone else said.

As Sonic told the story, Grey was not very surprised. Silver then pointed to Grey's giant stomach **(Forgive me for such strange, childish words, I was blank**! **)**. "Have you been stress eating?" Silver asked, earning a bonk on the head. **(Talk about RUDE Silver!)** "No, I haven't. I need to tell Shadow about it later," Grey said, crossing you're arms. "YOU MEAN TO TELL US YOU'RE- "Grey covered Sonic's mouth, one because he was shouting, two because Grey wanted it to be a surprise. "Not yet," she hissed. "How much longer? I can't WAIT to be an uncle!" Onyx whispered. "They said about two weeks." Everyone was surprised. "You never told him for 9 months?!" Sonic said. "He's been busy Sonic; saving the world from aliens is not that easy. Plus, he works for GUN, so pile all that work onto his shoulders plus another living being in his life, he'll freak." "True, true," Sonic said. "How'd you hide it from him?" Silver asked. "You don't want to know," Grey said. "GWEY BAC!" Shadow said, hugging Grey's leg. Grey picked up little Shadow. "Hey Shadow! You've been behaving, right?" Shadow nodded. Sonic scoffed. "Yeah right!" he said. Shadow punched Sonic in the nose. "MOT MOW VAKOR!" (NOT NOW FAKER! LOL) Shadow said. Grey smiled. "Good Shadow, keep punching faker!"

Everyone laughed as Onyx held down Sonic and Shadow gave him a well-deserved beating.

As Grey was tucking Shadow in, Shadow climbed on her. "You shtill fat!" Shadow whined. Grey smiled. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I'm not fat," Shadow looked confused. "Remember, you said you always wanted to be a dad?" Shadow nodded vigorously. "I WANNA BE PAPA!" Shadow said. Grey smiled. "Well, you're going to be a papa very soon," she said. Shadow gasped. "YAAAAAAAAY! IMMA BE PAPA! IMMA BE PAPA!" Shadow sang, dancing on the bed. Grey laughed. "Okay _papa_ go to sleep okay?" "Ok!" Grey kissed her baby husband's head and left the room.

 **Shadow: WOO HOO! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!**

 **Sonic: Dude, you seem…... happy.**

 **Shadow: CUZ I'M GOING TO TEACH THAT CHILD TO CALL YOU FAKER!** **J**

 **Silver: Ohhhhhh boy…**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Yeah! Your wife's going to give birth soon and you're a child now! Also, if you're wondering when in the world Shadow and Grey got married, I haven't made the story yet! Don't worry, it's coming soon! It's going to be called CHAOS OVERCOME!**

 **Shadow: IMMA BE A PAPA! IMMA BE A PAPA! WOO HOO! MARIA WOULD BE SO PROUD! (add a sing-song tune to this until woo hoo)**

 **Everyone: …...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Shadow woke up early to see daylight. He walked out of the room into the room Grey was staying in. He hopped on the bed and shook his dark wife. "Gwey!" he whined. Slowly, Grey woke up. "Yeah Shadow?" she asked. "I hungwy." "Go tell Silver to cook… Actually, that's a bad idea considering last Christmas… Tell Knuckles to feed you!" Grey mumbled. "Okay." Shadow hopped off and went into the hall and remembered something important. As he walked, he started twirling and skipping. "IMMA BE A PAPA! IMMA BE A PAPA!" he sang while going into the kitchen. Sonic was watching tv as Shadow past him. "Oh hey Shads, what's up?" he asked. Shadow continued his tune without a care in the world. "IMMA BE A PAPA! IMMA BE A PAPA!" Shadow sang. Sonic picked up Shadow, who started to squirm. "Hungry, huh Shads?" Sonic asked. "Mo." "I take that as yes." "MOOOOOOOOO!"

Shadow squirmed until the doorbell rang. With a squirming hedgehog in his arms, Sonic opened the door to be squeezed. "SONIKKUUUUUU!" Amy squealed, nuzzling her "true love". "Amy…. Need…. AIR!" "Oops, sorry Sonikku." Rouge and Blaze also came inside as Grey came downstairs. "Ummm why are you guys here?" Grey asked. Amy ran to Grey. "CONGRATS TO YOU AND SHADOW!" She squealed. Grey made a death glare at Rouge, who sweat-dropped. "I wish Sonic and I could get married and have children! That would be a dream come true!" Amy said. Sonic rolled his eyes and groaned. Shadow continued to struggle, but Sonic held onto him. "Anyways, we came to help you guys out with Shadow!" Blaze said. "Yeah, and have a talk with Grey," Rouge said, signaling Grey and the other girls to follow.

Rouge closed and locked the door to the guest room. "Did you tell him?" Rouge asked. "Yes. He seems pretty excited." "Why wouldn't he be?" Blaze asked. Grey sighed. "With all the stress from work and saving the world from Eggman, knowing he's going to have a child would have stressed him more," Grey said. "Well, now he knows. Do you know the gender?" Amy asked. Grey shook her head. "What name will you give it?" Rouge asked. "I wanted to discuss with Shadow first," Grey said. "Well, guess what girl? YOU need to prepare!" "Oh no, oh nononononononononono!" "Yep! We're going to the mall!" Grey groaned. Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Sorry girl, but you need to prepare!" Grey sighed. "Fine."

The girls went downstairs. "Okay, we're going out, so take care of Shads!" Rouge said, closing the door. Sonic stared at Shadow, who was staring at the door in front of him, whining. "It's okay Shads, you'll have fun with us!" Sonic said. Knuckles came into the room, stretching. "MORNIN'!" he yelled. Shadow covered his ears. _'Oh yeah, FUN!'_ Shadow thought sarcastically.

Shadow sat on a high-chair, much to his disliking, as Onyx came with mashed up apples and bananas. He took a spoonful and put it near Shadow's mouth. "Say 'Ah' Shadow!" Onyx said. Shadow didn't.

"Please?"

Nothing.

"Aww damn it Shadow! Can you just make my life easier for once?"  
Nothing.

"This is healthy for you so open up!"  
"Why it healty?"

"Well, because ummm, it has ummm, apples grow from ermmmmm, Sonic! Why are apples and bananas good for you?"

"I dunno! Ask Knuckles! He's the guy who only eats fruits!" Sonic called.

"Knuckles!"

"Because they have vitamins and minerals and shit like that!" Knuckles yelled.

"Because vitamins and minerals are good for you!" Onyx told Shadow. "Bat why?"

Onyx sighed. "I dunno. Just eat this shit okay?"

Nothing.

"Silver! Help me feed Shadow!" Onyx said. Silver came in the room. "I no eat dat cwap!" Shadow said. Silver sighed. "Then what's your favorite food Shadow?"  
"ITAWIAN!"

Silver looked to Onyx, who shrugged. Since they were from the future and Onyx was from a different dimension as well, they didn't know that Italian isn't the best for two-year-olds.

Silver came back an hour later with three pizza boxes and a mini one. He gave the mini one to Shadow, who ate it slowly. Sonic and Knuckles both gobbled down the other 2 boxes of pizza, while Silver and Onyx shared a pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, meatball, pepper pizza. **(YUM! Except sausage but… YUM!)**

As all the hedgehogs finished, Onyx peered to Shadow, who was now running everywhere. "Silver… What'd you ask for on Shadow's pizza?" Onyx asked skeptically. Silver started to sweat as he rubbed the back on his quills. "Well, since I don't know about anything Shadow likes on pizza, I asked for candy!" "Holy shit! Silver you idiot! Now he's hyperactive!" Onyx yelled. Shadow was still zooming everywhere like a maniac. "Hey, I'M the fastest thing alive! Not you!" Sonic started racing Shadow all over the house. "Sonic, that's probably not the best idea," Knuckles said. "Yeah! And that's coming from Knuckles! KNUCKLES!" Silver said. "HEY!" Knuckles said, clearly angry AND offended. Mostly angry. Knuckles started to chase Silver all around the house as Onyx was stuck not trying to get hit by flying furniture.

After a LOT of fighting and running, Sonic and Shadow fell asleep while Onyx made Knuckles watch Tucker (I HATE POLITICS) while Silver helped Onyx clean the house. As Onyx finished cleaning up the rug stains, he sighed. "How could this get more complicated?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door. "I'll get it!" Silver said, zooming to the door. The futuristic hedgehog opened it to see a beige and white wolf wearing a black scarf, dark purple tank top, cobalt shorts, white gloves, and navy high tops, a light green hedgehog wearing an anime-style uniform except brown fluffy snow boots for the shoes, white gloves, and quills in a low ponytail, a red and white wolf with a black spiked collar, black spiked wrists, black and white sneakers, white gloves, a golden earring, and two sword holders slung on his back. Finally, the fourth guest was a snow-white fox (or kitsune, I think they're the same…) with a scar on the lower left eyelid, brown eyes, white gloves and black and white version of Sonic's sneakers.

"Oh, hey Jojo, Aury, Blitz, and Meiko," Silver said. "Hey Silver. What are you doing in Sonic's house?" Jojo asked. Silver bit his lip. "Ermmm long story short, Eggman turned Shadow into an infant again, so I'm helping out, again, and Grey's looking for baby stuff." Blitz looked shocked. "Don't tell me she's…" "Yep."

Blitz turned to Meiko and Aury. "Did you know?" Meiko nodded. "Grey told us not to tell!" Aury said, patting her lover's shoulder. Blitz started grumbling to himself as Sonic sped into the room, a sleeping baby Shadow in his arms. "Aww, he's adorable, right Meiko?" Aury cooed. Meiko merely nodded. She was still very shy around Sonic and some of his friends, and was absolutely terrified of Amy. _'Maybe I should've brought Espio,'_ Meiko thought.

Aury held the sleeping hedgekit in her arms, slightly rocking him. Onyx turned to Blitz and gave him a glare, which Blitz gladly returned. (They are rivals. -ish.) Sonic sweat-dropped. "Soooo Blitz, how're the kids?" Sonic asked. "Good. They get along quite well," Blitz replied. "Umm, who's watching them?" Knuckles asked. "Marine and Cream." "HOLY SHIT YOU LEFT YOUR CHILDREN WITH MARINE?! FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE COULD RA- "Sonic covered Onyx's mouth. "Yes, I know Marine has her perverted ways, that's why Cream's there," Blitz said. Onyx continued yelling, which was muffled, as he struggled in Sonic's grasp.

Suddenly, another knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Silver said, again. He opened the door to see Cream, and two wolves, one 13 and one 5. One was a beige wolf wearing a blue t-shirt, white gloves, dark brown shorts, and had dark red boots with blue straps and white edges, and had crimson bangs and red eyes. The other wolf was a golden, red, and white wolf, with crystal eyes, long hair which some covered half of one eye, wearing white gloves, a lime bow-tie, a sky-blue dress with white capri leggings, and had shoes just like Tails, but with blue instead of red and black instead of white. The hair had golden stripes along it as well. The red wolf had a birth defect that made her have two tails, like Tails. "Cream?" Sonic said. "Hello Mr. Sonic, the children wanted to visit, so I brought them. Marine went to check on her ship," Cream explained.

"Hey Uncle Sonic, mom, dad, Uncle Silver, Uncle Onyx, Uncle Knuckles, and Aunt Meiko! Who's the little fuzzball there?" the beige wolf asked. "That's not for you to know for now Flare," Aury said. "Hey Sparky! Have you been looking after your little sister?" Blitz asked. Flare nodded. "Good afternoon everyone," the little wolf girl said, bowing. Sonic slightly chuckled. "Crystle, there is no need to be so formal," he blue hedgehog said. "My apologies Uncle Sonic, but Uncle Tails taught me to be very polite to people," Crystle said. Flare rolled his eyes. "You've spent too much time with Uncle Tails. I don't know how you don't get bored from all the coding," Flare said. "Flare!" Aury hissed.

Blitz chuckled at his son's response. "I know it's hard Sparky, but you know Crystle's brain is much different." Just then Tails came into the room wearing his lab coat. "Alright, I just need to analyze this DNA structure and crack it! Oh hey Blitz, Aury, Jojo, Cream, Flare, and Crysty!" "Sup Tails," Jojo said. "Hiya Uncle Tails!" Flare said. "Good afternoon Uncle Tails," Crystle said, bowing again. (This girl's got problems…) Tails picked up Crystle. "Hey Crysty! Have you been practicing?" Tails said. Crystle nodded. "Practicing what?" Cream said. Tails started to fly up and gently put Crystle on the floor. "Okay Crysty! Show them what I taught you!" Tails said. Crystle nodded. She swerved her two tails around, making them propel and allowing her to fly. Everyone stared in surprise. "Whoa! You got a flying bud now Tails!" Sonic said.

"What?! Why can't I fly?!" Flare whined.

"Oh it's okay Sparky, mom and I can't fly!" Blitz said.

"When did you teach her this?!" Aury asked.

"Umm about a week ago," Tails said. Crystle flew into Tails' arms. "Now I can fly like Uncle Tails!" Crystle said, giggling. Tails stopped flying. "Good job Crysty! Uncle Tails' got to go to his lab, so be good okay?" "Yes Uncle Tails!" Tails waved good bye and went into the garage again. Suddenly, (TOO MANY SUDDENLY'S!) yawning was heard, and everyone peered to see Shadow awake. He looked around and his eyes widened to so many people. "WHEWE YOU CAM FWOM?!" Shadow said. "Shadow, they came while you fell asleep," Silver said. "WHOOOOOA! UNCLE SHADOW?!" Flare said. "Yeaaaaah, you see, a guy turned Uncle Shadow into a baby. Now he requires help from Uncle _SONIC_ ," Aury explained in a teasing manner. "AUWY I DA UWTIMATE WIFOWM. EGGMAN TUWNING TO BABY O NOT!" Aury sweat-dropped. "Geez sorry Shadz," she said. "I NO SHADZ I SHADOW!" "Oh boy," Onyx said. Flare took a closer look at Shadow.

"Uncle Shadow's a baby now? Can he still race you Uncle Sonic?" Flare asked. "Nope, that's the worst part!" Sonic said sadly. Meiko stood up. "Well, I have business to attend to," she said. "Like that date with Espio?" Jojo said. Meiko blushed severely. "Umm I Ermmm good day!" Meiko rushed out the door, embarrassed. Blitz playfully punched Jojo. "Dude, I don't know how you'll get a girlfriend," he said. Jojo laughed. "Neither do I," he said. "Men," Aury said. Cream nodded in agreement.

 **Meanwhile with the girls…**

Grey hated shopping with girls. "Ooooh, this beanie's so cute Grey!" Amy said. "Amy! We don't know if it's a girl or boy so try something more neutral!" Blaze said. _'THANK YOU BLAZE!'_ Grey thought. The four of them were in Babies R Us, readying for Grey and Shadow's baby. They were looking for mainly clothes, and Amy and Rouge kept picking things too girly. As more clothes were packed in the cart, half went out because of being to girly or boyish.

The baby lightly kicked around, hoping to come free soon. "I hope Shadow goes back to normal by the time the baby comes," Grey mumbled. "Oh relax Grey! You've got about 13 days! Last time it took Tails only 3 days! Just keep it cool!" Rouge said. "Yeah! Anyways, let's pay and set up that room!" Amy said, excitement filling her voice. Grey and Blaze sighed in exasperation.

 **With the others…**

Aury, Cream and Crystle made lunch while the guys talked about useless stuff. Shadow was walking around, thinking of what to do. "So, his wife's got a child coming, he's an infant now, and Eggman is most likely looking to capture him?" Jojo asked. Sonic nodded. "Wow! I'm going to have a cousin?!" Flare asked with excitement. "That's right Flare!" Silver said. "Daaaaaaamn Shadow, you're life is exploding," Onyx said. Shadow payed no attention, because he found blue silky fabric, two black buttons, white lace, and yellow yarn. He took the materials and dumped them on Silver's lap.

"what the… Shadow, what do you want me to do with this?!" Silver asked. Shadow sighed and rummaged through his quills until he found it. He took it out and handed it to Silver. "A picture?" Silver said, looking at the picture. There was a fat old man that looked like the older Eggman, a beautiful teenaged girl with blond hair and blue eyes, multiple other scientists in lab coats, and Shadow, slightly shorter than what he normally is, smiling. Wait…

"HOLY CRAP! SHADOW'S SMILING IN THIS!" Silver yelled. "LEMME SEE!" Jojo, Blitz, and Onyx said, looking at the picture. "Oh, that picture is when everyone was on the ARK, at the time," Sonic said. "Wow, that girl is hot!" Onyx said. (Remember, he's pervy.) "I never thought Shadow could smile," Jojo said. "Neither did I," Blitz mumbled. Shadow came up and pointed to the girl. "Mawia!" he said. Shadow made somewhat of a sad face as he put his materials to Silver's face.

Something finally clicked in Silver's brain.

You want me to make you a Maria doll?" Silver asked. Shadow frantically nodded. "But I don't know how! Ask Onyx, I'm sure he knows!" Onyx looked flabbergasted. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION Silver, I'm from a different futuristic dimension! We didn't even have YARN!" Silver sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Ask Sonic!" "Me?" Sonic said with clear surprise.

"Yeah! Remember you took that doll making class because Amy forced you?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I guess I could…"

Silver piled the materials onto Sonic's lap. "Great! Now get to work!" Silver commanded. Sonic grumbled things nobody could quite make out, when the girls came in with two pies. "Here you go guys, we know you eat a lot, so dig in!" Aury said. "Thanks Aury!" Silver said, already taking a bite. Shadow was about to head upstairs when Cream picked him up. "Sorry Mr. Shadow, but I was told to feed you," Cream said, heading for the kitchen. "CWEAM WET ME GO!" Shadow said, trying to break out. Cream set Shadow in a high chair, much to Shadow's disliking. Cream took a spoonful of something brown and mushy. "Here Mr. Shadow!" Cream said happily.

When she turned around, Shadow had already zipped out of the kitchen.

The boys finished off the last of the pie when Cream came rushing towards them. "What's up Cream?" Sonic asked. "I can't find Mr. Shadow!" Cream said. "That little squirt is making my day harder and harder," Knuckles grumbled. "Well, let's go find him!" Silver said.

After looking every inch of the house, even Tail's garage and workshop, they still couldn't find Shadow. "Geez, where'd he go? We looked throughout the entire property!" Jojo said, scratching his head. "I don't know. HEY! A BUTTERFLY!" Onyx turned around and watched the butterfly land on his nose while everyone gasped. "Onyx… Did you always have 8 quills?" Blitz asked.

"Nope, I have 7," Onyx whispered, still peering at the butterfly on his nose. Knuckles poked the "8th quill" and it moved. Everyone screamed and the butterfly flew away. "HEY!" Onyx said, glaring at everyone. "Onyx, you have something living in your quills!" Sonic squeaked. "I do?" Onyx rummaged through his quills and felt something spikey. He grabbed it and took it out, to find Shadow curled into a ball.

"WOW! UNCLE SHADOW CAN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK REALLY GOOD!" Flare said. "Is Uncle Shadow scared of us?" Crystle asked. "I NO SCAWE OF ANYTING!" Shadow said, uncurling. "Riiiiight," Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "YOU KNOW DAT VAKOR SO SAT UP!" Shadow said. Suddenly, a metallic arm grabbed baby Shadow.

 **Shadow Hedgi's announcer: As this chapter ends, Shadow Hedgi wants to give credit to Rotark for creating the OC Blitz and full credit goes to Freedomfighters123 for creating Jojo the Kitsune/Fox. Thank you and have a nice day. Or night. Or whatever.**

 **Shadow Hedgi: AWW YEAH!**

 **Ghosty: You're very strange… I have very strange friends…**

 **Rotark: YEP! YIPEE KI YAY!**

 **Kimchi: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKIN' BAAAAAAAAAAALL**

 **Sonic: I thought I was weird…**

 **Kimchi: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKIN' BAAAAAAAAAAALL**

 **Shadow Hedgi: SHUT UP WOMAN! (Aims Assault M4 at Kimchi)**

 **Ghosty: HEDGI PUT THE GUN DOWN!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: NO!**

 **Ghosty: NOW!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: NO!**

 **Ghosty: NOW HEDGI OR I WILL BRING DOOM TO YOUR LIFE!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: (Aims and shoots at Ghosty)**

 **Rotark: OHMYGOSH MAN DOWN! Or wait… GHOST DOWN! GHOST DOWN!**

 **Silver: Enjoy the next chapter butterflies!** **J**

 **Shadow Hedgi: THAT IS MY LINE AND MINE ONLY! (Shoots Silver down)**

 **Rotark: Oh shit!**

 **Kimchi: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKIN' BAAAAAAAAAAAALL**

 **Shadow: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!**

 **Everyone: (Quiet)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow squirmed in the arms of Metal Sonic. "METAL?!" Everyone said, except Crystle and Flare, who were hiding behind Aury and Blitz. Suddenly, Scourge came up out of nowhere with a pistol. "SCOURGE!?" Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles said. "Ah Sonic, Nipples, and Weedhead, good to see you! When I mean good, I mean you're a disgrace for my eyes." "HEY! I'M NO WEEDHEAD!" Silver said. "Where the hell did you get the pistol?!" Knuckles asked.

"Simple: I stole it from dimension boy's gun and sword room," Scourge said. Everyone looked at Onyx awkwardly. Onyx was PISSED OFF. "You stole one of my guns?" Onyx asked.

"Yep, deal with it," Scourge said.

"Onyx turned purely dark, black aura surrounding him. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Scourge smirked and shot the gun, but Onyx blocked it with the aura. "Kids, hide inside!" Blitz ordered. Flare and Crystle nodded and ran in the house. Metal was even getting doubtful of the situation, and while everyone was distracted, left with Shadow.

Onyx teleported right at Scourge and grabbed him by the jacket. Onyx grabbed his gun and locked into his belt. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY! TOUCHES. **MY**. GUNS!" Onyx threw Scourge so far he became a little speck in the wind, until he fell from loss of momentum. Everyone stared as Onyx returned to his normal form. "What?" he asked. "Ermm NOTHING!" Sonic said quickly. "Uh oh, Metal's gone and so is Shadow," Jojo said. "HELLOOOOOO! MCFLY!" Silver said knocking on Jojo's head.

Suddenly, the flash of Chaos Control and the girls were back. "I'm home Sonikku!" Amy sang. "Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked. "Ummmmm Metal Sonic took him while we were fighting Scourge?" Jojo said, half in a questioning way.

"WHAT?!" Grey screamed. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were holding Grey back. "Easy hothead, stress isn't good for the baby," Rouge said. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT STRESS RIGHT NOW! WHERE'D METAL GO?!"

"We were fighting Scourge! How could we see him?!" Sonic asked. Grey was practically SEETHING in anger. "We're going to Dr. Eggman's base. Right. Now."

Nobody argues when Grey's mad, so they got Tails to fly them to Eggman's base while Aury stayed to take care of Cream and her children. Tails parked the Tornado X in a grove of trees as everyone except the girls, Jojo, and Tails got out of the plane, trying to hold Grey from going on a rampage inside the base.

"I hope we find Shads and get out soon!" Silver said. "Is it just me, or is everything seem… Different?" Sonic asked. There was no security, yet all the lights were on. "It's a trap," Blitz growled. "How do you know?" Onyx asked. "DUDE! I WORKED IN A BASE! HECK, I MANANGED ONE!" Blitz yelled. Onyx covered his mouth. "Shhh it may be a trap," he whispered. "Blitz slapped Onyx on the cheek. "SHUT UP! I JUST SAID THAT YOU DUMB ASS!"

"OH YEAH? **I'M** THE DUMB-ASS?! YOU ARE!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"MY GOSH JUST SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled. Onyx and Blitz closed their mouths, yet glared at each other. Suddenly, the entire base shook and Metal came from underground. "TARGET SIGHTED. SPECIES HEDGEHOG AND WOLF. PREPARING TO TERMINATE." "WHERE'S SHADOW?!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, why would he tell you?" Silver asked. "oh, good point Silv," Sonic said. Metal punched Sonic in the jaw and Sonic tackled his metal counterpart. "YOU GUYS FIND SHADOW! KNUCKLES AND I WILL HANDLE METAL!" Silver, Onyx, and Blitz nodded and jumped into the hole Metal came from.

As the trio fell, Onyx fell gracefully, but Blitz landed onto Onyx, making him fall on his stomach. Silver then fell on Blitz, knocking Onyx more into the ground. "GET YOUR ASSES OFF MY BACK!" Onyx yelled. "Sheesh, sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants," Blitz said as he got off of Onyx and Silver got off of him. Onyx brushed the dirt off his clothes and looked around. It was a large lab, to say the least, with multiple computers. Onyx looked around and saw a tube. TEST: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG- TURN TO NORMAL ANTIDOTE- SUCSESS.

Onyx then heard Silver squeaked. "Shadow!" he said. Onyx and Blitz ran to him. Shadow was in a cell, chains on his legs, throat, and arms, his entire body beaten and bleeding, but he was back to normal. "JESUS CHRIST WHAT DID METAL DO TO YOU!?" Blitz asked. "More like what EGGMAN did," Shadow croaked.

FLASHBACK

 _Eggman turned Shadow to normal. "Now Shadow, I turned you to normal, and you must pay your end of the debt." "Why should I? You turned me to a baby in the first place." "SILENCE! You must destroy Sonic!" "For once, I refuse. I belong to nobody." Eggman barred his teeth. "METAL! LOCK HIM UP!" Metal locked Shadow into the chains. "I'll be going now. Metal, be a good robot and watch that pest," Eggman said, walking out the door._

 _There were a few minutes of silence until Shadow spoke. "Metal, why are you working for Eggman again?" Metal tried to speak, but only came his robotic language. Metal took out a picture from his hardrive and gave it to Shadow. Shadow peered at it and saw Metal and Metal Amy. Shadow gave the picture back as Metal drew something on a sheet of paper. When he finished, it was a picture of Eggman taking Metal Amy apart and burning the remains._

 _"_ _I get it," Shadow said. Metal nodded and wore on a sheet of paper. He put it on the ground and left. Shadow looked at the paper, which read "I'm sorry."_

 _About an hour later, Dr. Eggman came back. "I see you're still here. Good job Metal, but your job isn't done yet," Eggman said. Metal turned his head in confusion. "hurt this hedgehog in the most gruesome ways possible until he joins us," Eggman said. Metal said something and formed a fist in his metallic hand. "What?! You won't?! Don't you care about precious Metal Amy!?" Metal said a few more things, using his arms to emphasize. "I see. Good thing I installed my VIRUS IN YOU!" Eggman pushed a button and Metal's eyes turned white, his metallic body from cobalt to black._

 _Eggman smirked. "Now Metal, proceed into the operation," Eggman said. Metal said something in the robotic language and began torturing Shadow._

END OF FLASHBACK

"So, Metal's not that bad?" Blitz asked. Shadow nodded. "We need to shut down Metal and take him to Tails!" Onyx said. "Shadow, do you know where Eggman is?" Silver asked. Shadow shook his head. Suddenly, footsteps came and Eggman came out of the shadows. "Well, we have _guests_ ," Eggman said. Silver growled. "EGGMAN! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!" "HO! HO! HO! DO YU REALLY THINK I'LL TELL YOU?!" "He has a point Silver," Onyx whispered.

Silver Approached Eggman, but he held a remote in the air. "Ah, ah, ah! One more step and your friend gets it!" Eggman said. Silver used his telekinesis to take some boxes and tried to smash it on Eggman, but one of the robot blocked it for it's master. Eggman pushed the button and Silver heard a cry of pain. The three turned to see Shadow getting electrocuted by something green.

"Chaos energy has a big effect on Shadow, so this is the perfect torture!" Eggman laughed. Onyx growled and whispered something into Blitz's ear. Blitz nodded. "Hey Eggy, did you ever know you're partially nicknamed over a waffle? You know, Ego?" Eggman burned in fury. "SHUT UP! E-834739 GET HIM!" E- whatever focused hitting Onyx, but Onyx dodged them. Silver also helped in Onyx's plan by saying bad jokes to Eggman.

"No wonder Metal hates you! You're big, fat, and powerless!"

"Your butt wouldn't even fit through my door!"

"How much do you _eat_?"

Meanwhile, Blitz unlocked the chains on Shadow with his ice, and Shadow was severely pissed off. A red aura surrounded him and Onyx make a protection field of telekinesis over him, Blitz, and Silver. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled. After the blast ended, Shadow fell on his knees, trying to stay conscious. There, Eggman the robot lay in pieces. "Wait, so this isn't Eggman!?" Silver said. "Uh oh," Blitz said. "Let's go guys!" Onyx said. He used his telekinesis to hold Shadow, since he could barely even stay awake.

On the way out, they saw Sonic and Knuckles fighting Metal, almost winning. Metal was sparking around, and going on and off. "STOP GUYS! METAL HAS A VIRUS! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO TAILS!" Sonic scoffed. "Yeah right." "It's true! Shadow told us!" Silver said. "He could be lying you know," Knuckles said. "You know what? Shut the fuck up BOTH OF YOU! WE'RE TAKING METAL WITH US AND THAT IS FINAL!" Blitz roared. On cue, Metal shut down and fell. Sonic grabbed him.

"I hate this," he grumbled. Suddenly, screams were heard outside. "Oh no!" Silver said. The boys rushed outside to see Tails, unconscious in the grass, Amy held by a robot, Blaze also unconscious, and Rouge and Grey were in a cage. "Damnit! Eggman, that's low! Even for you!" Sonic said. Eggman just laughed. "It's my smartest plan yet, don't you think Sonic?" he asked. "He has a point," Blitz said to Onyx. "Hey, where's Jojo?" Silver asked. No answer. "you mean that other fox? I haven't seen him for a few days," Eggman said honestly.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Well, no matter what, we'll defeat you!" Silver said. "One step at me, and your friends get it!" Eggman said, holding a remote. "I can't risk it!" Silver said. "Chaos Spear!" a golden spear appeared and blew up the remote in Eggman's hand. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Blitz said. Shadow was standing, to say the least, smoke coming from his left hand. "Shadow!" Grey cried. Eggman gritted his teeth. "Fine! Want to play dirty?! I'll give you dirty!" Eggman made one robots throw Amy into a cage, along with Blaze and Tails, who were still not awake. "Okay E-8147682576382! GET THEM!" Sonic sweat-dropped. _'What do we do…?'_ he thought. Suddenly, Jojo appeared, his faithful katana Winter's Howl in hand.

With one mighty blow, Jojo destroyed the E robot. Sonic went into a spin-dash and knocked Eggman far, far, away. "FUCK YOU HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Eggman said before disappearing. Jojo put his katana away as Onyx freed the cages, where Rouge flew out happily and Grey rushed to Shadow's arms. "Welp, Shadow's no longer a child, Metal's down and needs that virus plucked out, Scourge is chaos-knows-where, and Eggman's probably in space. What could possibly go wrong now?" Knuckles asked. Suddenly, Grey dropped to the floor, arms wrapped around her. "Oh no…" Onyx started.

Sonic glared at Knuckles. "Thanks for the JYNX Knux!" Sonic teased.

"Grey, what's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"The baby's coming!

 **Shadow Hedgi: Sorry this chapter was relatively short, but yeah.**

 **Ghosty: Mmmm sexy ladies….**

 **Onyx and Blitz: FINALLY! ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE GROUP!**

 **Sonic: Ohhhh boy…**

 **Kimchi: Since when did comments show up? Since when did I not eat kimchi pancakes? The world may never know.**

 **Shadow Hedgi's announcer: SHADOW HEDGI, ROTARK, KIMCHI KITTY, AND TOASTYGHOST DO NOT OWN JOJO OR THE SONIC CHARACTERS! BLITZ BELONGS TO ROTARK, GREY, MEIKO, AND AURY BELONG TO SHADOW HEDGI, JOJO BELONGS TO FREEDOMFIGHTERS123, AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA.**

 **Silver: Stop yelling!**

 **Rotark: ROTOM!**

 **Ash and Pikachu: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!**

 **Shadow: This is what I get for wanting normal friends…**

 **Sonic: YAY! SHADOW CALLED ME IS FRIEND! IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD?!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Goodbye Butterflies and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **SEGA characters: No…**

 **Authors: Yep.**

 **SEGA characters: NO!**

 **Authors: YEP!**

 **SEGA characters: PLEASE, JUST NO!**

 **Authors: YES IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUTTERFLIES!**

 **SEGA characters: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"HOLY SHIT! NOT NOW! CAN'T YOU JUST LIKE, HOLD THE BABY IN?!" Silver yelled. Everyone stared awkwardly at Silver. He sweat-dropped. "Yeaaaaaah, forget I said that," he said. "Does anyone here know how to deliver a child?!" Sonic asked frantically. Everyone shook their heads. "Shadow, chaos control us to the nearest hospital!" Tails said. "I would if I could! I don't have enough energy, and I don't have an emerald to recharge!" Shadow yelled. "THEN RUN YOU IDIOTS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Rouge yelled

"Wow. How did I forget about my speed?" Sonic asked. Shadow picked up Grey, and he sped off, Sonic following. "Okay guys, I'll try to fly us to the nearest hospital," Tails said. Everyone got inside the Tornado X and Tails flew off.

Shadow and Sonic entered a hospital. "SOMEBODY HELP! MY FRIEND'S GOING TO GIVE A CHILD!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. A female doctor and nurses approached and took Grey on one of those hospital stretchers. "Are you family?" a nurse asked. "Yes, I'm her wife," Shadow said. Sonic shook his head. "Only family can come, you will have to wait." Sonic nodded. Before Shadow left, he turned and gave a quick nod to Sonic, who smiled brightly as he knew what that meant.

 **Ghosty: NO! DO NOT WRITE ABOUT WHAT THEY DID TO… eugh… Get the child out…**

 **Kimchi: Yeah… that's disturbing…**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Alright! Alright! I'm just going to skip it okay?**

 **Ghosty and Kimchi: (Sigh in relief)**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Besides, that IS disgusting…**

Sonic waited patiently in the waiting room as everyone else came. "Did they…" Tails trailed off. Sonic nodded. Everyone sighed in relief. After about half an hour or so, the nurse came back. "Alright, you can come in now." Sonic bowed in thanks, and everyone followed the nurse into a room. There, Shadow had one hand holding Grey's another holding a pink towel. "So, it's a girl, huh faker?" Sonic asked. Shadow didn't even flinch at his voice.

Sonic came closer and peered at the baby. It was a black hedgehog with ruby eyes and light blue stripes. Bits of her ears also had shimmers of dark gray. "Heh, she looks like the two of you combined," Sonic said. Shadow nodded. "What's her name?" Amy asked excitedly. "She's Mariah the Hedgehog," Grey said.

"And that's the story of how your father got turned into a child," Grey finished. Mariah looked at her mom. Her quills were mid-waist and exactly like her mom's, and her bangs were shorter, and the ends pointed upward. She wore a light pink dress with a white bow on the back and white sneakers. A dark gray hedgehog with silver eyes, quills like Shadow, but stripes just a shade lighter. He wore a blue shirt and khaki short, and red addidas.

"I'm sure that you put a ring to it," Shadow said. "Ha! In your dreams!" Grey said. "Wow! Papa was a baby twice!" the boy said, hopping around. "Vyse! Stop hopping so much!" Grey said. Vyse hopped right onto Shadow's head. "Oof! Vyse…" Shadow made with playful warning look and Vyse laughed. Grey sighed. "Boys…" Mariah hopped onto Grey's head as well. "Mariah!" Grey said playfully.

The entire family laughed and enjoyed the time together.

 **Shadow Hedgi: AHHHHHHHH IT'S SO CHEESY IT'S EMBARRESSING!**

 **Kimchi: Maybe I put too much detail…**

 **Ghosty: SHADOW IS SUPER OOC! GREY TOO!**

 **Rotark: ROTOM!**

 **Sonic: I don't have to marry… do I?**

 **Kimchi glared at Sonic.**

 **Sonic: Ohhhhh no, nononononononooono**

 **Amy: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC**

 **Shadow Hedgi's announcer: Once again, All characters except Grey and Onyx belong to SEGA. Jojo belongs to Freedomfighters123, and Blitz belongs to Rotark. Goodbye.**

 **Shadow: Wow, that was pathetic**

 **Shadow Hedgi: I know… YO FIRED.**

 **Shadow Hedgi's announcer: Damnit.** **L**


End file.
